


Wedding

by kiddypool



Category: Yasamayanlar | Immortals (TV 2019)
Genre: Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddypool/pseuds/kiddypool
Summary: The king and the duke decided to handle the crisis in the usual way men of power often did : They had called on the vampires dwelling in Kizilkuyu.





	Wedding

“…And the sanctity of this wedding. May all witness the young king in waiting’s example in this sacred union ! May all his Istambul subjects follow his path fervently ! All gathered here today are witnessing 2 strong families of rulers, blessed by god, willing to merge through the sacred ritual of wedding, by which man and women, accomplish the path demanded by god, and that godly path will bring peace to Istambul.”

Amongst the heavy flow of incense, and all the pomp of an Orthodox wedding, the head priest was addressing the full church, droning on his lecture. Dmitry was standing at the far end of the Nave, close to the doors, the church was packed so he was standing, his back to the wall, playing with a toothpick on his tongue, watching Numel’s profile. Numel was focused on the bride, and didn’t watch back.

“… because any sex that is not in the design of making children is repulsive to God. Beware, because the risks are many ! We are all subject to attraction and temptation. Sex out of wedlock, and Adultery, Buggery between men, witches congregating with the devil, and all forms of unnatural debauchery are the real dangers of perdition. The flesh is weak ! Wedlock is the only answer in god’s eyes, by which a man and a women elope to procreate and cover the earth with their children...”

As a matter of fact, a few days ago, the duke’s daughter had fled with her lover, just before her wedding to the king’s first son.

Not exactly keen on letting such an important component of peace negociations (the daughter) act of her own free will (which would be unheard of), the king and the duke decided to handle the crisis in the usual way men of power often did : They had called on the vampires dwelling in Kizilkuyu. And Numel and Dmitry had gone on a wild chase in the mountains, closing in fast on the lovers as the food got less and less and the mountain got colder and colder. They had eaten their retinue, guards, and servants and matron, one by one, hiding in the shadows and the trees, using tricks to isolate them and pluck them one after the other. They had eaten well.

On the 5th night, the lovers were alone, and they tried to hide by making camp in a shallow grotto under a curved boulder. But they couldn’t resist making fire. 

Suddenly, Numel had swung his head to the skies, inhaling the smell of smoke, his full set of teeth shining in the moonlight, and he had started a jog in their direction like a blood hound. Dmitry had followed with a razor sharp smile. 

They had come stealthily from above the boulder, daggers out, and there wasn’t much the couple could have done, at that stage, hungry and cold and terrified. 

The young athletic lover, prince of a greek city, got punched square in the face by Numel with the pommel of his dagger. They fell on him and drunk so hard and fast, he didn’t really have any time to realise he was dying. It was a mercy, really. 

The Duke’s daughter just stood there with wild eyes, pale and trembling violently, unable to run or protect herself. She was in hypothermic shock. 

Dmitry was the one who took care of her. “Tsh tsh tsh, there’s nothing to be afraid of” he said to her, as if he was a courtier having a friendly conversation, not a killer for hire, smiling red with fresh blood dripping down his chin. His hands were caring and smooth as he covered her in furs, and she was under his spell, watching him wide-eyed while he gave her water and bits of food, and moisturized his embroidered tissue to clean the tear tracks from her face. She didn’t resist, she just kept trembling through the night, as he stayed close to her and kept the fire going to keep her warm, until she fell asleep. 

Numel stayed huddled like a wild cat above the boy’s corpse, daggers out, fangs out, generally out of control like he was waiting for more enemies. Dmitry thought he might have eaten the daughter too, if he had not been there to remind him not to.

As they came back down from the mountain a few days later, They had met the Duke in a shady inn on the outskirts of Kizilkuyu. The duke had hit his daughter with a single slap on the cheek, her head wiping to the side. “Getting out of betrothal” he had spit at her “is one of the worse possible debaucheries in the eye of god. Our line is anointed ! we have to embody the best of humanity, or we wouldn’t be worthy of being rulers. Would it have been known, in any way, it would have meant the penalty of death for you, my daughter, and a great shame on our family.”

“We’re all so lucky it wasn’t made public, then” drawled Dmitry, to whom the hypocrisy of human appearances had always been repellent, but apparently the sarcasm was lost on the Duke. 

“I owe you for that’ the Duke had replied “so as a token of my appreciation, feel free to feed on anyone you fancy in this inn tonight” and the duke’s party had left, taking the bride back to her golden cage. 

So that night they had indulged, and they had taken their time. They were fed, warm, but there was no satisfaction in doing human’s bidding. 

Dmitry exhaled a long breath, throwing his toothpick away, as the ceremony went on, “I’m thinking about coming back in 3 years to turn the bride. Maybe she would eat her own babies ?”

Numel inclined his head a bit but kept looking the priest : “I’m thinking about eating the whole court, right now.” 

They were both thinking the same thing. One day, they would shake the yoke, one day vampires would take their freedom. Humanity and all of it’s corruption deserved to tumble down.


End file.
